metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BOTTLE SHIP
It has to have a name other than "Bottle Ship", right? 23:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Just look at it! What's this "Ship-in-a-Bottle" stuff in the Etymology section? Doesn't anyone else see the stark resemblence to a sports bottle or baby's bottle? 06:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) predcon I do. But I think it should be given a name like "Unidentified Stellar Transport 1" instead of "bottle ship". That sounds like a purely fan-made name. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 01:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) No I heard the name on Nintendo's site too. Blaze of Fire 05:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hold on... Is the whole game going to be set on this ship? "Biosphere" and "Cryosphere" and the fiery area seem to sound like sectors, almost like the BSL all over again. I thought the Bottleship was just the start of the game. Sounds a bit samey and boring if you ask me. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It sounds to small or constrictive for the whole game to be on this one place. And Nintendo does like to start the game on abandoned ships, if I remember the Orpheon correctly...Thomas1134 17:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) And Ceres, of course. But yes, the entire game is said to be on the ship. I fail to see how it can be too constrictive or small when Fusion worked just fine with large environments on a ship. But the idea of a ship with elemental environments definitely sounds redundant. Beyond that, the research lab with the dead body outside it seen in the early trailers... that just felt too wide-open to me. I can't imagine that being on a ship. So I do believe we'll leave the ship at some point, but the bulk of the areas are onboard. Dazuro 18:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hydrogen How do we know that the cloud of stuff surrounding the ship is hydrogen? It looks like some kind of dust to me...--AdmiralSakai 23:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Baby's Cry notice says "Presence of space dust confirmed." --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Biology Okay, I see a long bullet point list of monsters, while we could easily link to a category instead of wasting space. If anyone disagrees, someone better disagree fast. Extraxi 20:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why undo something that cleans up the article? That doesn't make sense. Extraxi 20:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't clean up the article. It takes out a list of species that Samus will encounter there. Some people may be too lazy to look alphabetically in the Bestiary/Bottle Ship category or at the list. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :So, you force it on them if they're uninterested? Really? Extraxi 20:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :And, I didn't take out the list. It was still there in link-form. Extraxi 20:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I meant to say that someone might come here who wants to know which species can be found on the ship, but are too lazy to look at other lists. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :... But aren't lazy enough to go to 'Bottle Ship' instead of looking for some kind of species list. While being lazy enough to not click a link directly to it. ........ What? Extraxi 21:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Some people are like that you know. Shocking, huh? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :So, you're saying we should support these people and have a redundant wiki, rather than encourage people to go to pages of monster variations and instead have the full article of each variation of the primary monster's page, as well as having a full list of monsters on every page pertaining to a large area that contains many, like Zebes... Extraxi 21:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::We already discussed this. You want to leave a large, pointless-article-lengthening list instead of a simple list to every creature because we want to encourage "laziness." This is a waste of kilobytes, space on a page, and is pathetic if we have to encourage laziness of people who look at Bottle Ship for a list of monsters. A wiki is meant to be precise. Not clunky and shoves redundant data at you whenever it can. Extraxi 19:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::And considering you seem to think I want the section "removed," it seems you've yet to even look at the simplification yet. Extraxi 19:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: To be honest I find the long list smack in the middle of the article rather ungainly myself. Maybe if it was compacted and organized into a table? Great Mara 19:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I concour. Either put it in table form with some sort of interior organization, or put in a link to the external list of Other M creatures (NOT the Bestiary, as that only contains the ones you fight or otherwise have to deal with in an active manner).--AdmiralSakai 21:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough! Sakai, you are in charge of link changery, as I have no idea where said list is anymore. Extraxi 21:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Given the debate over this situation, I think I'll hold off until the other people involved communicate to me that they are OK with it... and until I can locate that list.--AdmiralSakai 21:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it. I still had a link in my contributions. Extraxi 21:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Bad news! Turns out said 'Creatures' page isn't complete yet. Royboy, since you are very set on the list (even though you would not correct the original one on this page), I think you should edit it into completion. Also because I have class in half an hour and must abscond from this duty. Cheers! Extraxi 21:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't we already have a category like that? Other M Bestiary comes to mind. Plus, it's easier for me to just look at a list of creatures on the same page instead of clicking to a different one. Usually, something tells me to go here, and that shows me to do this, and then i need to go here and so on. It get's kind of annoying to get off the page I'm on, too, because I then need to go back. 21:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That's what I thought, but Sakai is right. A full list of creatures tops a list of only the things you fight for this case. Extraxi 21:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ''Two'' Bottle Ships? If you read the text very carefully when they find out about Madeline, you can see that there were originally two Bottle Ships, but I guess one was gotten rid of, or it has not been seen. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 03:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you perhaps display the relevant text? I remember a passage implying that there was at one point more than one Bottle Ship, but I would be very impressed if we learned that there were in fact only two.--AdmiralSakai 13:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) This is why we have to pay attention to these things. I have been quite recently. Here: ''"The terraforming capsule colony designated as BOTTLE SHIP is currently under the administration of the Galactic Federation. The ship supports animal specimens from various cut off the purpose of biological-weapon research. There were originally two other BOTTLE SHIP off, designed for use by interplanetary colon(s) sic by the Space Development Corporation. After long years of use, the first two ships were off and the remaining ship was given to the Galactic off After extensive refilling, the ship was made able to sustain three distinc off." --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 13:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful find! If you have not done so already, please include this in the article.--AdmiralSakai 21:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ADDENDUM: I believe you may have misread a few words, given the screenshot's graininess. "interplanetary colon(s)" is likely "interplanetary colonist", while "refilling" is likely "refi'tt'ing".--AdmiralSakai 22:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I guess maybe, but I always get my pictures from Capoland. Also, on an unrelated note, what would you think about an article on PTSD? It's one of the very long articles I've written that I can quickly copy and paste with some changes. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Caps Um I don't remember this? Also I'm pretty sure the wiki policy is to keep things in standard lowercase. I'm sure the game's guide would also use 'Bottle Ship'. As well as this it's kind of unnecessary. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Nope, it's in all caps... every time, cause you know, why not? ZebesianSlayer (talk) 04:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC)